lily potter's travels
by padfootlove1
Summary: I've met a glee club, saved iron man, and saw an angel. my name is lily potter, younger sister of harry potter, I always thought my life was boring. that there was nothing exciting to ever do, until one day I found a shiny little trinket,from then on my life was never the same. I traveled around the multiverse from world to world on my way home.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except the few I made up, I just like to play with them.

I awoke to the same boring sound of my owl Athena pecking at my balcony window, I groan grab tighter to my silk sheets and roll over in my queen sized Victorian bed and sit up. I mumble incoherently and sigh as I lean over to the closest of my two bed side tables and grab my grandmother's wand off the table. I turn towards the balcony window and flick my wand "alohomora" I say in my scratchy morning voice, the door to the balcony swings open and Athena flies to her gold bejeweled post in her corner of the room.

I sigh once more at the effort that took and walk over to my vanity and sit down to brush my golden hair. "dippy come here" I command, with a quit pop my house elf appears "what can dippy do for mistress this morning" "fetch my blue casual robes, I'm going shopping today" "yes ma'am" she runs into my walk-in closet and collects my clothes for today and rushes back, and places them on the bed. "that will be all" she pops out,

I quickly get dressed and head downstairs. I pass by some pictures on the hall near the grand staircase, the few pictures that contain my father with his messy brown hair, and glasses, my mother with her red hair and green eyes, my older brother and I before my mother's passing, and the many more of me my brother and father before my father's disappearance.

I make it down to the dining room and and start to eat breakfast. My brother harry looks up from the newspaper filled with political trash and lies, and looks up. "good morning" he says "you too" I reply "I'm going shopping today", "good to know do you have your money pouch" he inquires. my connection to our families' millions of dollars I think of course, "yes I do" I tell him, "good then have fun love you" he tells me as I walk over to the floo. "love you too, and see you later". Before I disappeared, I felt a cold shiver run down my back, and then I was gone.

This place is so boring I think as I look around, it was the middle of the day I had only been here since 9am and it was only 3pm. Diagonally used to be so fun with its cool shops and people running around, but now it's so boring. I sigh and get ready to leave, but as I start to head to the nearest floo a man comes out of nowhere and runs into me and we both go crashing into the ground. "watch where you're going" he yells into my face with his alcohol smelling breath and quickly get off me and continues his running,

I stand up and wipe the dust off my robes "stupid inconsiderate little…." I stop cursing his name as I look down at something on the ground, I pick it up, it looks like a time turner but its blue and the glass is broken. "so, the bloody jerk must have bought some rip off, oh well at least it's cute" I say as I twirl it around in my fingers a few times. All of a sudden, the wind picks up and with a single surprised scream I disappear.

I woke up on the cold floor of what seems like a hallway of a government building to the feeling of a soft breeze, and the sound of distant singing. I gently stand up off of the floor and look around. Well I'm still wearing my now torn blue robes and my designer shoes, and I still have my pouch and that evil little time turner gone bad painted misfit. "I swear if you teleported me into a muggle town I'm going to be cross" I tell the still unanimated object, as I quickly transfigured my robes into something muggle. Oh well at least I can't be too far I think as I head down the hallway to the sound of life coming down it.

"uptown girl my uptown girl oh" well this is a view I appreciate I think as I see the all boy teenage musical group all having a good time. Merlin's beard I just walked into a musical full of boys I think to myself.

The cute one with the jelled hair finishes inviting all of them somewhere and all the boys start walking out. "hello" one of the many look alike back round tenor boys says to me "are you lost" "no" I tell him although I am "I was just looking for the in ministrations office thank you". "right over here" he shows me.

A few minutes later I sit on one of the chairs confused, not only can I not get into contact with harry, nobody in my world seems to even exists. I've checked the phone book and the internet which is on the new type of computer that I've never seen before, but is bloody awesome, but no dice. "I'm stuck here to die alone" I exclaim "well I think I could help with that" says a voice as beautiful as the choir earlier.

So, on the off chance that I might start sounding like a love struck teenage girl, I just have to say you would too if you saw this guy, my reaction is bloody well deserved. He is a beautiful model of the human species, he looks like a movie star with his brown slightly ruffled hair, and his gorgeous coffee colored eyes that sparkle with the light of a thousand suns. Oh, right where was I, oh ya you would too.

"so, can I help you out with that" the pretty Adonis ask me "um with what" I ask in a very confused voice. "well" he says in a soft caressing whisper as he leans into my personal space. "if we're together than obviously you won't die here alone" he finishes and leans back a satisfied smirk playing on his face.

My poor heart is going to stop if it continues to beat so fast. Come on lily I think to myself, come up with a comeback for mister flirty over there, teach him who's boss.

"uh ya sure um I mean no umm maybe later" I stammer out with a very confused glance in his direction, to see him silently laughing at me. "I'll hold you to that" he tells me as he stands up and glides away like some sort of god. Ugg I exclaim as he disappears, and leaves me in the empty corridor alone and blushing. "boys"

A couple days later I find myself standing in front of a very dingy looking one story American public school. "oh, my merlin" I say as I walk through the halls of the school, "this is horrible". I look over at some big beefy mean looking guys pushing around some boy that's much smaller, and alone, I decide to intervene.

"what about this does your tiny little insignificant single brain cells find humorous" I ask as soon as I stalked up to the jocks. "what did you say" the obvious leader of the three spits at me as he lets go of the green shirted little leprechaun Irish boy that he had pushed up against the lockers a few seconds earlier. I sigh out loud "do I need to repeat it at a slower pace, so that you can understand better, basically let the boy go"

"why would I do that you little-"he starts before I interrupted him. "because" I tell him smirking "even though nobody has stopped you from bullying that poor kid, I don't think that they will keep it to themselves if you hit a little girl" I finish looking around the hall at all the teenagers looking at us, and some even have they're phones out, oh goody.

I turn back to see the two bullies trying and succeeding in pulling him away down the hall. "bye bye" wave at them like we just had tea or something.

"that was amazing" an Irish sounding voice says from beside me. Oh, ya that boys still here huh. "are you alright" I ask him "except for a few bruises I'm right as rain" he says in an excited puppy voice, oh that poor dear. "well that's good" I tell him "bye" I say as I start to walk away.

"wait" he yells as he starts to follow me down the filled bustling hallway "I don't even know your name"? oh I blush oops, real nice lily. "my name is lily potter" I tell him in a pureblood voice that I have been trained to use sense a young age. He smiles even brighter if that is even possible and introduces himself "my name is Rory Flanagan nice to meet you" he says smiling, "you too" I tell him.

"so, where are headed he ask me a few minutes later "nowhere in particular, just figuring out the lay out of the school" I tell him "oh well how about I show you the glee club it's where my friends and I go after school" oh great a choir kid sigh. "yes" I tell him "I would love to"

And that's how I first met the glee club, standing in front of the other kids listening to Rory tell the others how I saved him from the bullies at great self-risk. As sweet as that boy is that's over exaggerating, sigh hopefully the rest of the glee club well be less hyper.

"oh, my gaga"

Or maybe not.


End file.
